


The Butterflies and the Bees

by Krank



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krank/pseuds/Krank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Niall’s school is putting on a play and he’s been handed the short end of the stick, forced in to the role of a butterfly. He quickly finds out that butterflies are actually really cool… as are bumblebees.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Butterflies and the Bees

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written much in the POV of a six-year-old. I tried to keep the language simple, but it might be a tad unbelievable.

Six-year-old Niall Horan was perched on a bench backstage in his school’s theater, dressed in far too many layers and feeling downright miserable. Other kids wandered around him, teachers with clipboards and costumes fretting over the details right before show time.

Niall’s year was putting on a play for the annual spring festival being held at their primary school. All week there had been activities, and finally it was Friday and time to stand under too-hot spotlights and sing silly songs about nature. Well, the singing wasn’t so bad. Niall liked to sing. What he didn’t like was the gaudy costume that he was forced to wear.

Niall was dressed as a butterfly.

_A butterfly_.

He looked up when he saw a pair of black sneakered feet shuffle up to him. His new visitor was clad in black leggings, and a massive stuffed black and yellow suit covered his body. He had bright green eyes and a head of chocolate curls. Two antennae made from pipe cleaners and Styrofoam balls bobbed on top of his head.

“Hi.” The stranger bounced on the balls of his feet. “You look sad.”

“M’ fine,” Niall mumbled.

“No you’re not!” The lad took a spot beside Niall on the bench rather awkwardly due to his temporary large mass. “You look like my friend Louis does when the older kids steal his lunch money. My name is Harry, by the way.”

Niall heaved a sigh. “My name is Niall and I feel stupid.”

“How come?” The brunette tucked a few strands of curls behind his ear.

“Because I look stupid.”

“I don’t think you look stupid.”

Niall looked over at the boy, who was swinging his legs back and forth. He was constantly moving as if he had an electric charge. It was as if he were _buzzing_.

“I’m a _butterfly_. Butterflies are for _girls_.” Niall spat, tugging at the neck of his black turtleneck. He felt too warm, and the fabric was itchy.

“You’re a Monarch.”

“I’m a _what_?”

“You’re a Monarch butterfly!” The boy said again, fingering Niall’s black and orange cardboard wings. “Monarchs are really cool!”

“Yeah, right.” Niall watched as a fellow _girl_ butterfly ran past, her wings blue. Over in the corner a ladybug was in tears because a tree had stolen her antennae. The entire atmosphere back stage was utter chaos. Niall never liked chaos. “If you like butterflies so much, why don’t you be one of those instead?”

The boy beside him pouted. “I’d like to, but I don’t know the butterfly song and Mrs. Pond says I’m better suited as a bumblebee.”

Niall observed as Harry wiggled around in his costume, yellow Styrofoam balls bouncing around atop his head. He was vibrating with energy and Niall suddenly understood their teacher’s reasoning. 

“Did you know that monarchs are actually _poisonous_?” The boy continued animatedly. “When they are babies they eat this stuff that makes them taste bad and makes them toxic when they grow up. The birds that eat them have to be careful.”

Niall raised his eyebrows. “That’s… That’s kinda cool.”

“Yeah! And they’re also one of the only bugs that can cross the Atlantic Ocean! Can you believe that? They’re so small but they can fly so far!”

Niall grinned at how excited his new friend was becoming. “I heard that butterflies hide from their enemies with their colors. They can’t fight them, so they act smarter than they are,” he chimed in.

Harry lit up even more. “See? Butterflies are the best!”

The teachers in charge called everyone’s attention as the auditorium lights went down on the other side of the curtain. Harry jumped off of the bench and spun round to stand in front of Niall. He was back to bouncing on the balls of his feet. He clasped his small hands behind his back, a wide grin on his face. “I think your wings are really pretty.”

The curly-haired boy scurried off, white wings flapping. Niall stared after him, face warm and rosy. After a moment he smiled and hopped off the bench as well. He re-adjusted the straps that were holding his wings on and wandered over to stand with the other butterflies. The play began, and when it was his turn he marched out on to the stage, glittery cardboard wings shining brightly.

Butterflies _were_ pretty cool… 

And so were bumblebees.


End file.
